Immortal
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Sjin spends his never ending days in solitude until a certain dirt salesman comes along and changes everything. Sips X Sjin. / Yogscast fic.


I never could wrap my mind around the reality of living forever until now. A long time ago I was alone and there was never a reason to fear anything. Living or dead, only I would know either way so why would I worry when only I would be affected.

Time passed slowly and quickly at the same time. I knew people lived and died all around me but there was no reason to reach out just to see them wither away into nothing. There was no reason to do anything until he came along.

He was a human dirt salesman looking for someone to help. At first, I was weary of such a proposal. It would only be a nuisance and in the end, he would turn to dust and blow away, but even though I thought that, his childish optimism for a very strange product pulled me in.

That day was the beginning of everything and I decided to devote my endless time and effort into his company. We left my tiny and secluded shack to leave the desert and find a suitable field. There, we created our business to sell high quality dirt. He was happy to finally be successful and praised me for my hard work. It was a weird and foreign feeling. For the first time in centuries, I was happy.

We continued to work together and grow closer. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt lonely and I never wanted to ever again. This happiness was the most amazing thing I've ever felt and I believed that feeling would always remain but that would be too much to ask for.

Now I question everything. When did I allow myself to forgive the world? When did I forget how mortal and fragile everything is? Time was intent on crushing everything I had attempted to establish by taking him from me.

I noticed but ignored his ever changing appearance. He was always dying just like all humans but he couldn't because I needed him. I wanted him to stay with more forever but as he laid on his bed and slowly withered away, I knew he was going to leave me alone... again.

Tears escaped my eyes as I realized things would return to the constant flow of emptiness and hating this life, but then I looked up surprised as he gently took my hand and said in the most content way: "Why are you crying? We had fun, right? Of course, this couldn't have gone on forever. I realized and accepted that the day I met you. All this time, I've grown older and you've stayed the same. I'm not sure if that is a blessing or a curse but I do know this. Being with me has made you happy, right?"

I nod my head, tears still running down my face. "Yes! Of course it has! If it wasn't for you, I'd still be all alone! I'd still be in that shack, blind to everything. You saved me!"

"And you saved me from failing." He sighs. "I'd also be lonely if we never crossed paths. I'd still be wandering even now and wondering when life would go my way but I'm content now. I've done all I've wanted to and now it's time that I welcome death's sweet embrace."

"No!" I sob and shake my head in protest. "You should fight it!"

"You mean, fight death?" He chuckles softly. "You big dumb dumb, I'm only human. I know you can't understand the concept of death but it cannot be avoided. It's a natural thing and it's beautiful..."

I'm sobbing violently now even though his words are so bittersweet. "But I'll be alone again."

He softly smiles and lays a hand on my cheek. "Sjin... who says you have to be alone again? I know getting to know people only to watch them die is painful but it's so worth it. I too have seen so many people die but the memories they gave me are always with me." He turned his head and stared back at the ceiling. "I thought no one would remember me when I died. A wandering failure like me didn't deserve this...Thank Notch... Thank Notch, I met you...I can die knowing I'll be missed...I am at peace..." His eyes slowly close and his breathing slows to a stop.

At first, I didn't realize what had happened. He was very right that the concept of death was foreign to me but this wasn't sleep. This was wrong. "Hey..." I shake him slowly. "Hey... Wake up... Wake up you bastard... Wake up, Sips!" I continued shaking him until I kneeled and fell at his side, sobbing deliriously. "Dammit! Damn it all! Come back! I need you!"

Everything was so weird after that. I cried at his side for what felt like days. The strength to live left me but I couldn't leave this world like him. All I had was the memories and his words to push me forward. With only that, I finally pulled myself together enough to lift him from where he laid to dig him a grave. I buried him next to the ocean where we used to watch the sunset.

Tears fell again when I sat next to his tombstone and the last sunset we would see together darkened everything around me. I knew this was the last chance I would have to "speak" with him but words always fail you when you need them most so I said all I could muster out. "Goodbye, Sips." I stood there until the darkness creeped around me and the words that I carved into his tombstone became unreadable. I couldn't stay anymore as I slowly wandered aimlessly away. I didn't know where I was going but I knew it would be somewhere with people. People to create memories with. People who may also be lonely. People to live for.


End file.
